Trust and Tribulation
by Quidell
Summary: Rewrite of Believe. "Then her hand dropped and everything went cold. A small shuddering breath was the last sound he would ever hear from her again as her eyes glazed over in a cold, cessation, and all fell in a desolate silence." Laxus x OC Laxus/OC Rating will change when the content permits it. I do like to write a good smut, as well as read one.


**Prologue**

The salty water crested over the sand, the waves of moving sea water washing away any trace of disturbance that may have distressed the grains of miniscule stone and seashells, leaving behind a smooth shiny surface in its wake.

However, in one particular part of the coastline, the water receded dyed in a red sheen, unable to wash away the disturbance that was lying on its sandy beach. But it never ceased to stop, the water washing over bared feet, pants soaked in both blood and salty, foamy water, and a torso that was bleeding profusely and dyeing the sea water in an endless tyrant of red made from the blood of the bleeding body that littered the shore line.

In one bellow of a wave, the water finally was able to wash past the battered body, but was soon stopped by another, kneeling over the dying girl, gray eyes searching, pleading into soft, quivering orange. Strong arms wrapped around the torso of the girl whose blood littered the sea that was trying desperately to wash her away into oblivion, but failing in its demanding attempts.

Sunset orange eyes looked up with warmth the gray eyes didn't think he deserved, a smile forming on the dying girls lips before opening to speak one last time…

"I've always"—she choked, coughing up droplets of blood as her face contorted to one of agony she tried so desperately to hide. The gentle arms that held her tightened ever so slightly, gray eyes appearing to quiver from tears he so gravely tried to keep at bay. "…Loved you, Laxus," she finally elaborated, her chest tightening as she tried her best to keep from coughing.

His right hand moved to hold onto hers that clung to the front of her once white shirt, gripping it into his and squeezing with the lightest pressure in fear he would hurt her further. He watched as her eyes glazed over and the ever persisting smile present on her cracked lips slip just a tad as she tried to clear her mind from the numbing cold effect of losing too much blood. When her eyes cleared, just a little, she opened her mouth to speak again, but another wave of coughing took hold, making her body convulse from the pain of it.

"That's enough," the blonde haired, gray eye man that held the small, frail girl, commanded, his voice strong and hard like his usual conventional tone, but his eyes still pleaded for her to stay. "You don't need to say anything," he maintained unmovably. "I understand."

Her eyes closed in a familiar smile she usually inclined toward him, her lips cracking even more as she attempted it and succeeded. Tears began to stream down her face, unbeknownst to the girl, leaving behind dirty streaks in their wake. Laxus let go of her hand for just a moment to reach up and wipe away her tears, his eyes watching and taking in every detail, unable to accept her fate that was rapidly approaching.

His guilt suddenly overcame him. Unadulterated hatred directed only for himself flooded his system as images of him chasing her away overwhelmed his memories. He'd practically pushed her into taking this mission to prove her worth that she so desperately wanted and needed. She wouldn't be…she'd still be back at Fairy Tail, fighting Natsu in a playful manner that would have had everyone laughing and joining in on the fun of a friendly battle. She'd probably would then be asking him to spar with her, to train her in becoming a finer fighter, and he would come up with an excuse for her to find someone else – like he'd always had done.

She'd always believed in him. Always trusted that he would return telling everyone when he was banished from the guild that he would come back and show them that they were wrong about him. She'd believed in him when he no longer did himself, seeing the light in him he'd thought he never possessed when he was so blinded from the truth. And after he'd had tried to kill her along with the rest of Fairy Tail, she'd still chased after him begging him to come back, and when he'd refused, offered to go with him.

And after seven years that he and half of the Fairy Tail Guild was forced to miss, she still came back to him, but had grown into a beautiful young, innocent woman he didn't want anything to do with because he'd believed he didn't deserve her utter devotion. After everything he did, all the heartache and pain he'd caused everyone he cared for, he didn't-couldn't-see that he was fit for her too innocent and loving nature.

But he still pushed her away. Pushed her too far.

Why? He didn't know himself. He just – didn't know.

"I'm so sorry," he finally divulged in his fear, his confusion, and his despair, in a few simple words, the tone in his voice giving away everything he was feeling, pouring out of a bottle he'd kept sealed with his desperation. He gritted his teeth from the immense pain he was feeling, all for her and her alone, closing his eyes in the process. "This is all my fault." Tears streamed down his face as he spoke, his features contorted into a pained grimace. "This is all my fault," he repeated, breathed in, then bared his teeth in a show of self-loathing aggravation. "If I…if I just—"

He stopped midsentence as a light, feather like touch settled over his wet cheek. A warmth, small and fading, soon alight thereafter. His eyes immediately opened, looking into her face as her hand settled on his cheek. The same hand he had been holding not too long ago. Her strength was immense, he realized. Where she found it he could only guess; feeling the heartbeat through the warmth of her hand, his eyes softening along with hers. Their gazes locked, a calming passion descending between the two as their eyes locked in a deep understanding and forgiveness.

Then her hand dropped and everything went cold. A small shuddering breath was the last sound he would ever hear from her again as her eyes glazed over in a cold, cessation, and everything fell into a desolate silence.

He continued to stare down at her, his eyes wide and unseeing to everything around him, the cold grip of reality finally taking hold of his senses in an embrace of unsettling despair and loneliness.

He would never feel her warmth again. He would never see her smile again. He would never hear her laugh again. He would forever be deprived of everything that he deeply cared for, knowing now the full depth of his actions and coming to a terrifying halt he never thought ever existed.

Then the cold embrace finally subsided and he was able to breathe again, but in doing so he was screaming over her dead body. Crying to the heavens as tears of despair and misery shed down over his cheeks and landing on hers, unfeeling and unnoticed.

Right then and there he vowed…

He vowed to take revenge on the bastards that took his Evelyn away.

* * *

 **(This is a 'remake' of my other story named 'Believe'. I've gotten back into Fairy Tail again, badly, and wanted to continue this story but written a little differently. You can still view the other story, which is only two chapter long. Let me know what you think and please review! Tell me if there are any grammar or spelling errors!)**


End file.
